1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to physiological function monitors and, more particularly, to a garment utilizing a small, lightweight module for use in conjunction with sensors embedded in clothing.
2. Description of the Related Art
The need for real-time continuous monitoring of human physiological functions is becoming increasingly important due to the rapidly increasing over 60 population and the desire of baby boomers to monitor their vital signs and stay fit and the general trend in younger generations for fitness training. Also both amateur and professional athletes are pushing their bodies to the limit so real-time monitoring of their health status is of paramount importance.
Real-time monitoring or recording for later reading of physiological function data especially of exercisers and athletes has to be done in a non-intrusive, non-motion inhibiting manner yet it must provide reliable sensing and signal processing to transmit or store relevant information for the individual, coach and/or the physician. Key to this monitoring is the development of electronics matched to an appropriate sensing system.
Clothing containing sensors to monitor bodily physiological functions is not new, however, the major problem to date with electronically active or smart clothing is that the monitoring control and powering electronics always require a relatively large box (electronics plus battery) attached to the clothing or, in some cases, attached to a wrist band or a belt. Wires typically run from the garment containing the sensors to these boxes. Other embodiments have actually embedded these boxes into the garment thus causing difficulties in laundering. In some cases the sensors have to be attached directly to the body, using adhesives or conducting gels, such as is the case with wearable heart monitors.
In light of the above, there is a need for a wearable garment having electronics and sensors that can be configured to provide reliable data while being unintrusive and non-motion inhibiting to the wearer especially during exercising and can be safe during or easily removed for garment cleaning cycles.